The Labyrinth of London: Unwanted Advances
by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: Molly Hooper is taking the Tube home after a long day of work when a man starts harassing her. She receives assistance from an unusual source in an unusual way. One-shot taking place before "A Study in Glitter". TW: Sexual Harassment.


The Labyrinth of London

Unwanted Advances

A Sherlock/Labyrinth Crossover

Inspired By

"The Thin White Sleuth…"

By

Pika-la-Cynique

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat and Gatiss,

Henson and Doyle,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me.

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth..." by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

&%&%&%

The day's events rumbled around Molly Hooper's mind as she sat down in the Tube carriage on her way home. She had assisted her mentor in several post-mortums that day from a ten car pile-up. Scotland Yard had to have a rush for an examination of a body that was a seven-year-old child. Sherlock had begged for some small intestine samples and she had caved almost immediately despite noticing his blood shot eyes. Jareth had forgotten her name again and had called her "Matthew", which was more insulting than usual. She tried hard to look feminine even when she was up to her elbows in decomposing flesh. For a man who claimed to be so observant, Jareth was an absolute blockhead most of the time.

Just a few more weeks, and I will be able to call myself Doctor Molly Hooper. Maybe then those two will start to respect… no. They won't. Get yourself together Hooper. That is something you'll never get.

All in all, it was a rather miserable day. It was made more miserable by the university bloke bothering her a seat over who was staring at her breasts.

"Come on, luv, a little smile?" the student said.

Molly ignored him and tried to keep reading Mansfield Park.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," the man said, "What's your name?"

"Nobody," Molly said.

He moved to the seat next to Molly. "Ha. Funny. Odyssey jokes. But seriously, sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm busy," Molly said.

"What are you reading?" he said.

Molly held up her book as she had a microscopic hope that it would shut him up.

"Austen? Heard she was good. So, where you going sweetheart? Maybe you'd like to go out for a pint with me. Get some real romance instead of reading about it," the man said.

"No, thank you." Molly slid one hand into her pocket where she kept her keys.

"Come on, luv, just a pint. I'm a nice guy. You can't say no to a nice guy."

"No."

He touched her forearm. "Why not?"

Molly looked up and glared at the university student. She said in a clear, loud voice, "If you want to keep that hand in one piece, you will keep it to yourself. I have said 'no' twice. Piss off."

"Listen, bitch, I'm trying to ask you out here. You should be grateful," the man said. He gripped her arm tighter.

"Let. Go. Now."

"You have quite lovely hands," a smooth voice said.

Molly looked up and saw Jareth standing beside her.

"Who the hell are you?" the man said.

"Someone who wants to buy a pint for a handsome man such as yourself," Jareth said.

The man released Molly's arm. "What did you just say to me, fairy?"

Jareth looked behind him for a moment. "I seem to be lacking the wings to be a fairy, so I assume you are using it as an insult. Come on, luv. You should be grateful."

The student then tried to stand up and give Jareth a black eye. The detective easily avoided the punch. He grabbed the man's right arm, twisted it behind the man's back, and then slammed the student against the car's doors.

"Would you like your arm broken?" Jareth said.

"Hell no!" the man said.

"Are you sure? Because it seems that 'no' means 'yes' to you," Jareth said as he twisted the man's arm just ever so slightly tighter, but not to the point of breaking.

Jareth pulled back for a moment to let the doors open before shoving the man onto the platform. "Give us a smile, luv," Jareth said as the doors closed.

Molly gaped at Jareth as he adjusted his gloves and coat. "You were brilliant," she said.

Jareth huffed. "Hardly."

"Thank you," Molly said.

"There is no reason for thanks, Molly Hooper," Jareth said.

Molly stood up as she tried not to smile at Jareth for saying her name correctly. "No, really. I don't think I've seen anyone do that for anyone before. Most just ignore it and hope it goes away."

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've… been too persistent in my pursuit for a woman before. She showed me what a complete and utter ass I had been and I have paid dearly for it. I am merely passing on that lesson to the next idiot I could. Besides," Jareth winked at Molly, "it's better for my needs if the people I work with are not pissed from dealing with idiots on the Tube."

&%&%&%

Many years later, Jareth was hiding in Molly's flat after faking his death. He said to her, "You were brilliant."

Molly huffed as she gave her cat his food. "Hardly."

"Thank you," Jareth said.

"There is no reason for thanks, Jareth King," Molly said.

&%&%&%

A/N: This story was loosely inspired by a Tumblr post (which I am unable to locate). I wanted to write some more Molly and Jareth interactions and thought this would be fun to do.

Thanks for all of the birthday wishes and get well messages. It really stinks when you get super sick on/around your birthday, and you guys made me feel so much better. Thank you.


End file.
